Rika's backstory
by Soft-Squash
Summary: Rika is my red-haired badass OC, and this is how She came to be.  This story isnt based off soul eater, but i realize its very similar to its plotlines. I posted this here instead of fictionpress because fp doesnt seem to work for me. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Fourteen year old Rika Ihara walked down the hall of her new school. She had just started 7th grade. New school, new people, new everything.  
>She lifted up her arm to take a look at the locker number that she had written on the back of her hand, reciting it under her breath as she counted down the rows of lockers until she found hers. "<em>Ten, eighteen, eleven… Ten eighteen twelve!<em>", checking the back of her hand again to make sure she had the right number, she set her hand on the lock and twisted it to the correct numbers until it opened. Her school books were already in her locker. As she picked them up and started placing them in her bag, another girl walked up to her right. She was slightly taller than Rika, with short brown hair with blonde highlights, a one-sleeve-cut-off white shirt, grey skinny jeans, and black boots.  
>Rika glanced up at her. The girl shot her head down, and Rika turned hers back to her books. The girl, still looking at Rika with distaste in her eyes, said, "Do you need something? Youre wasting my time".<br>Rika cringed at the girl's high pitched nasally voice. Trying not to blow up at someone on the first day, she turned to her and said, "No, actually, this is my locker". She slammed the door to it and began to walk the other way. The girl smirked and gave Rika an obnoxiously high pitched nasal laugh, "Remember what you just said when the school hates you, smartass~".  
>Rika paused for a moment, considering whether or not to beat the shit out of this girl. She simply turned her head and smiled, then she was off again, her long red hair following after her. She pulled the class schedule out of her bag, glancing back and forth between it and people walking around her. Most everyone was taller than her. "Two inches, damn it. That would be nice".<br>As she was arguing with herself in her head, she bumped into another girl. This one About her height, with light brown hair in a ponytail, a long sleeved light purple t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and abnormally huge boobs. "_Good shit those are huge. What are they, C's? She looks like she's only in seventh grade! How ca-"  
>"<em>Ah! I'm sorry! I'll help you pick these up". The girl seemed more nervous to be in a new school than Rika did. Rika, still pondering to herself about the girl's C-cups and staring blankly into space didn't even notice that she had dropped all her books. The girl stood back up and motioned to give them back to her.  
>"Umm…. Hello? Miss… Redhead?".<br>Rika snapped back to consciousness. The thought of being called "redhead" or "ginger" or anything relating to her red hair made her cringe,"wh-what do you want?" Rika snapped at her in an angry tone. The girl winced and tried to talk through her anxiousness.  
>"y-you dropped your books…" She said, motioning back to the books.<br>Rika snatched them out of her hands, turned her back and began to walk away.  
>"I'm sorry!" The girl yelled. Rika stopped where she was.<br>"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything…"  
>"Well, for bumping into you and dropping your books, obviously", She looked at Rika as if saying <em>"you didn't know that?".<br>_Rika turned around and gave the girl what was supposed to be a smile, it looked more though like she had just ate a lemon. The girl didn't know whether to be scared or happy. "I, uh.. Never got your name?" Rika said, trying to forget that she had just been rude to her.  
>The girl's face lit up, happy to possibly have a friend. "Oh! Uh, Vendetta!".<br>Rika's face looked twisted in fear, like she had just seen a ghost. "...Excuse me?"  
>Vendetta, with a confused look, said "Uhm.. Something wrong?".<br>"I had a friend named vendetta when I was seven. I could never pronounce her name. She eventually got mad at me always calling her "hey you" and she never talked to me again." Rika stared into space, sulking.  
>"well, its been..what, 6 years since then, right?"<br>Rika's attention went back to vendetta, "Maybe you can say it right now? Try it!" Another smile re-spread along her face.  
>"ven… vat…. vo….".<br>"_she really cant say it…."_ A sarcastic smile crept onto Vendetta's face. "Just call me Shii. It'll be easier."  
>"SHUT UP. YOU MAKE ME LOOK STUPID! And how do the two even sound familiar?" Vendetta quietly laughed and raised her voice over Rika's, "come onnnnn~ we have to get to class. you cant rant all about my name later~"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: OTL sorry this chapter is super short. I ran out of ideas, but at least the end of it leads best into the rest of the story.  
>Rika: Shut your damn face and get this over with.<br>Me: okayokay. Jeez.  
>~~~~~~~~~<strong>**  
><strong>-Sophomore year high school-  
>"Hey shii?" Rika bounced.<br>"Watcha need?" Vendetta giggled, happy to see Rika in such a good mood.  
>"What did you get on your biology test?" Rika flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked.<br>Vendetta groaned as she slumped over, walking similar to that ghost in that one movie. "52, you?"  
>Rika brought her hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh. Despite her efforts, she failed and let a loud "HAHAHAHA" out, earning looks from everyone else in the hall. Vendetta snapped upright, and brought Rika into a headlock, covering her mouth. Rika's laugh was so awkward that vendetta couldnt help herself but laugh as she said, "Shut up Rika! your attracting attention!".<br>Rika calmed herself down and stopped laughing; The silence didnt last long though. 10 seconds later Rika was giggling again, trying to keep from sneered at Rika, then smiled evily, "My grade isnt that bad, you bastard."  
>Rika gave her a sarcastic look, "not that bad? You suck, man".<br>Vendetta stopped and dead silence followed for several minutes.  
>Rika smirked, "Stop trying not to laugh, you ass".<br>Vendetta's nonchalant face cracked a smile "Ah, fine you got me" she said as she threw her arm over Rika's shoulder. She tried to ignore the pulse; The surge she felt every time Her and Rika made some sort of physical connection. It was sickening for her to know that she'd have to tell Rika what it was someday. Vendetta's subconcious fell into thinking as her smile faded silence filled the air, again, interrupted by rika.  
>"Hey, you there?"<br>Vendetta snapped back to reality, "oops! s-sorry for zoning like that~" She giggled.  
>"We gotta get you checked out or something, Shii-chan. Your starting to zone out more and more often". Rika was back to her normal bitchy-go-happy attitude. Vendetta intended on seeing Rika happy as often as she could before she had to tell her the truth behind their connection, she wasnt nearly ready yet though.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hey guys! sorry for such a long wait since last chapter! ive had so much shit going on that i havent had much time for anything. Lolol. Well, i think out of the 3 chapters ive written, this might be the best written so far, since i finally took my damn sweet time, haha. Well without any further ado, heres chapter 3 of RBS!~**

(A:N/From this chapter on, the story is written in Rika's perspective.)

My eyes shot open as I woke from a horrid dream. Beads of cold sweat fell from my face, as I pushed myself to sit on the edge of my bed. I stared at the floor, pondering what the dream I had just woken from might have meant; I had been having it more and more often lately, and it had gotten more disturbing and defined each time I had it. In the dream, I woke up in a pitch black room. As my conscious faded in, I realized I was floating to the point where my feet barely touched the ground. A monochrome background slowly faded into sight, and gravity lightly brought me to my feet. The small, claustrophobic room I was in dissolved into some sort of hallway; not like one you'd see in a normal home. The hallway stretched on for what seemed like miles, but I wanted to move forward. As I walked, the path seemed to become narrower, and by the time I got to the end of it, I was walking sideways, trying to fit through. finally, someone blurred into sight. At first it looked like the silhouette of a girl, but it rapidly deformed as color came to its face. The figure that stood before me looked like a mangled, twisted version of vendetta. When all the color finally settled, the finished figure looked distorted to the point where you wouldn't even be able to tell its gender, you could barely be able to tell it was human. After looking at it for only a few seconds, I couldn't take it. I tried to close my eyes, but as tight as I clenched my eyelids together, the image was still burned into my memory; all I could do was run and hope I'd never see it again. I turned around and tried to run, but in my arms backswing, the figure grabbed my wrist. I managed to break free from its grip after a few kicks and punches, but when I turned around, the hall had completely closed off. My only other way out was being blocked by whatever stood in front of me. I stood in front of it for a few seconds before my eyes started streaming tears of fear, then the figure vaporized into the air. I looked up, saw my chance, and went for it. I ran as fast as I could, the light only a few yards in front of me, then the figure reappeared right in front of me again, its face inches from mine. What I assumed to be its mouth gaped open, and it began to move toward me again; then I woke up.  
>My dream had scared me so shitless that every noise I heard made me jump. I switched the light in my lamp on and grabbed my cell phone, my hands shaking as I dialed Vendetta's number. Vendetta was the only one I could trust with this without the fear of being judged or having a rumor being spread around the school. It beeped about 3 times, then a very groggy "hello" answered.<br>"v-vendetta?" I stuttered.  
>"Rika? What's wrong?", vendetta asked, now more awake.<br>"C-can you.. Co-.. gh..", I was unable to talk; my voice shook as tears started to stream down my face.  
>"Rika, I'm coming over. Give me 10 minutes." Vendetta said, the line then went dead.<br>I bent my knees and hugged them, my sobbing uncontrollable. I was so scared. I didn't want to be alone. _"God… please help me.."_ I whispered to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a faint knock on the door and already felt lighter. I ran as quietly as I could to the door and peeked my head out, making sure it was vendetta.

Vendetta stood at the door with a worried look on her face, "Rika, are you okay? Its not normal of you to call in the middle of the night, sobbing like this", she walked in as she talked. As soon as she finished her thought, I rammed myself into her, hugging her as tightly as I could. The tears began to stream again.

"R-rika….", once she finished her miniature freak-out, she lowered her arms and hugged me back, "Rika… what's wrong? This is so unlike you. I've only ever seen you cry once or twice." her voice sounded slightly muffled, as her mouth was buried in my messy hair.

Her voice sounded so comforting, like the softness I always looked for in someone's voice as they talked to me. Vendetta was all I had left. "Shii-chan… y-you cant go! don't leave me! You're the only family I have left!" My tears soaked her shirt.

Vendetta backed out of the hug a little. "….Leave? Rika? Have you gone insane? You know id never let you go through anything alone.", Her eyes told me there was something I had to know, and soon at that. I completely backed out of the hug and wiped my face with my hands.

"Shii-chan…. I think you're hiding something from me." I shyly said, avoiding eye contact.

Vendetta bit her lip, trying to keep her best poker face, "wh-what are you talking about, Rika?" she said nervously.

I explained the dream, the physical connection, everything to her, "I know you think you're hiding it to do what's best for me, Shii-chan, but I have to know. What in the hell is there between us?" My tone had changed to be more serious.

The both of us fell silent. It stretched on for what seemed forever. After a few minutes, I heard an inaudible mumble from vendetta. I turned my ear toward her, as to tell her to repeat herself.

She quietly chuckled. "… If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She smiled, then raised her eyes from the ground, to mine.

"Shii-chan, _please_ tell me. Just about any answer right now would satisfy me, _what's_ going on?".

Her smile faded. "Rika.. Since the day we met, I've been trying to avoid this. Once and if I tell you, _everything _will be different. You wont be able to live in your home anymore. You cant go to the same school. You wont know anyone. Are you sure?". Vendetta was balancing on her heels, which gave away that she was nervous; it was one of the things she would do if she got nervous.

"_Vendetta!"._ I tensed up a little; I had completely forgot there was people in my house that were sleeping and didn't know that vendetta was there.

"Keep your voice down!" She whisper-yelled, "and.. What the hell was that?" She looked confused.

"What the hell was what?"

"You said my name."

"no, I said Shii-chan,"

"No, you said Vendetta"

"Oh. I don't know. Luck I guess. Were getting off subject." I said as I gave Vendetta a stupid look.

Vendetta hesitated a little, then sat down; I followed.

"Okay. So, the story behind this whole thing. This will be interesting… I suck at explaining…." Vendetta laughed nervously, then noticed I was giving her the evil eye. "Gahhh. Okay. Rika, you and I have the same kind of soul- A mixed soul. People with these kind of souls have special abilities, and were not the only ones. There's thousands of others."

I leaned forward, interested in vendetta's story.

"There's also about 14 schools worldwide in secret that help in channeling these abilities. The schools are also boarding schools, so if a student needs help getting back on their feet, or doesn't have a home at all, they can stay there- free of cost. The point of the schools helping these students is to earn their trust; These people with mixed souls are targeted by several people who's souls have become corrupted. The schools, who once have the trust of the student, have them fight for them and their friends' lives."

"Fighting? What would we fight with?" I asked.

Vendetta seemed overjoyed to know that I believed her. "Well every person has a partner; one is the weapon, the other is the weapon meister. **(A/N: OTL I know it sounds exactly like soul eater, but by the time I had the entire plot of this story down in my head, only then I realized this.) **Two people cant just randomly match up though. For one person, there's only one other person compatible to be their partner, and you, Rika, are mine." Vendetta gave me a satisfied smile.


End file.
